Neon Genesis Evangelion: S² Works
Neon Genesis Evangelion: S2 Works is a soundtrack box set of music from the anime TV series Neon Genesis Evangelion and the first two Evangelion films, Evangelion: Death and Rebirth and The End of Evangelion. In addition to tracks included on previous Evangelion soundtracks, this 7-disc set includes many unused songs and alternate mixes or arrangements of existing songs. It was issued as a limited edition release. Amazon.co.jp： NEON GENESIS EVANGELION S2 WORKS: 音楽: TVサントラ,ARIANNE,LOREN&MASH,鷺巣詩郎,Mike WYZGOWSKI,MASH,庵野秀明 Track listing Titles in italics denote tracks which first appeared in this collection. All songs were composed and/or arranged by Shirō Sagisu except where otherwise noted. Disc 1 # "A-1" ("Rei I") – 3:00 # "A-2" ("BACKGROUND MUSIC") – 1:57 # "A-3" ("NERV") – 1:59 # "A-3 Without Harp" – 1:58 # "A-3 Rhythm Only" – 1:57 # "A-4" ("BORDERLINE CASE") – 2:21 # "A-4 Synth Voice Only" ("Do you love me?") – 2:21 # "A-5" ("Advancement of The Human Instrumentality Project) – 2:16 # "A-6" ("I. SHINJI") – 2:02 # "A-7" ("ANGEL ATTACK II") – 2:00 # "A-7 Rhythm and Synth" – 2:00 # "A-7 Synth Only" – 2:00 # "A-7 Bridge" – 0:47 # "A-8" ("Angel's Arrival - Quiet and Eerie") – 3:29 # "A-9" ("ANGEL ATTACK III") – 2:26 # ''"A-9 Synth Only" – 2:24 # "A-10" ("MOTHER IS THE FIRST OTHER") – 2:26 # "A-10 Synth Voice Only" ("Splitting of the Breast") – 2:16 # "A-11" ("DEPRESSION") – 2:36 # "A-11 Synth Voice Only" – 1:23 # "A-12" ("INTROJECTION") – 2:27 # "A-13" ("SEPARATION ANXIETY") – 2:28 # "A-13 Rhythm Only" – 2:28 # "B-1" ("Hedgehog's Dilemma") – 2:48 # "B-2" ("IN THE DEPTHS OF HUMAN HEARTS") – 2:24 # "B-3" ("BACKGROUND MUSIC III") – 2:34 # "B-4" ("FLY ME TO THE MOON") (Bart Howard) – 2:59 # "B-4 Strings and Piano" ("Those women longed for the touch of others' lips, and thus invited their kisses.") (Howard) – 2:21 # "B-4 Strings" (Howard) – 1:23 # "B-4 Piano" (Howard) – 1:11 # "B-4 Guitar and Piano" (Howard) – 1:12 # "B-4 Guitar and Piano/Lonely" ("THE SORROW OF LOSING THE OBJECT OF ONE'S DEPENDENCE II") (Howard) – 1:34 # "B-4 Piano/Lonely" ("THE SORROW OF LOSING THE OBJECT OF ONE'S DEPENDENCE") (Howard) – 1:33 Disc 2 # "B-5" – 3:08 # "B-6" – 1:57 # "B-7" ("When I Find Peace of Mind") – 3:35 # "B-8" – 2:33 # "B-9" ("INFANTILE DEPENDENCE, ADULT DEPENDENCY") – 3:02 # "B-9 Without Rhythm" – 3:02 # "B-10" – 2:13 # "B-10 Without Guitar" – 2:13 # "B-12" ("Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!") – 1:52 # "B-13" – 1:42 # "B-14" ("The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still") – 1:42 # "B-15" – 2:16 # "B-16" ("MISATO") – 1:34 # "B-16 Rhythm Only" – 1:33 # "B-17" ("ASUKA STRIKES!") – 2:23 # "B-17 Rhythm Only" – 2:23 # "B-18" (Howard) – 2:12 # "B-18 Flute Only" (Howard) – 2:12 # "B-18 Slow Tempo" (Howard) – 2:25 # "B-18 Slow Tempo/Flute Only" (Howard) – 2:26 # "B-19" – 1:34 # "B-20" ("Rei II") – 2:57 # "C-1" – 2:47 # "C-1 Without Latin Percussion" – 2:47 # "C-2" ("BAREFOOT IN THE PARK") – 2:37 # "C-3" – 2:15 # "C-4" ("Waking up in the morning") – 1:31 # "C-5" ("RITSUKO") – 3:04 # "C-6" ("A Crystalline Night Sky") – 2:22 # "C-7" ("TOKYO-3") – 2:25 # "D-1" – 0:30 # "D-2" – 0:24 # "D-3" ( ) – 0:26 # "D-4" – 0:25 # "D-5" – 0:22 # "D-6" – 0:28 # "D-7" – 0:41 # "D-8" – 0:34 # "D-8 Piano" – 0:27 # "D-9" – 0:38 # "D-10" – 0:46 # "D-11" – 0:33 Disc 3 # "E-1" ("DECISIVE BATTLE") – 2:25 # "E-1 Rhythm Only" ("Spending Time in Preparation") – 2:24 # "E-2" – 1:55 # "E-2 Without Brass" – 1:14 # "E-3" ("EVA-01") – 2:49 # "E-4" ("EVA-02") – 2:00 # "E-5" ("EVA-00") – 1:51 # "E-5 Rhythm Only" – 1:50 # "E-5 Fast Tempo" ("THE BEAST") – 1:40 # "E-5 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" ("HARBINGER OF TRAGEDY") – 1:40 # "E-6" ("ANGEL ATTACK") – 2:32 # "E-7" ("MARKING TIME, WAITING FOR DEATH") – 2:44 # "E-8" ("PLEASURE PRINCIPLE") – 3:50 # "E-9" ("A STEP FORWARD INTO TERROR") – 1:55 # "E-9 Without Intro Fanfare" – 1:39 # "E-9 Rhythm Only" – 1:38 # "E-10" – 2:35 # "E-10 Rhythm Only" – 2:35 # "E-11" – 1:56 # "F-0" – 0:09 # "F-0 Without Speech" – 0:09 # "F-0 Speech Only" – 0:07 # "F-1" – 0:09 # "F-1 Without Speech" – 0:09 # "F-1 Speech Only" – 0:08 # "F-2" ( ) – 0:33 # "F-2 Light Version" – 0:33 # "F-4" – 0:07 # "Title Speech A-Type" – 0:32 # "Title Speech B-Type" – 0:19 # "A-13 A-Type" – 2:09 # "A-13 B-Type" ("CRIME OF INNOCENCE") – 2:28 # "A-13 C-Type" ("HOSTILITY RESTRAINED") – 1:39 # "A-13 D-Type" – 1:25 # "A-13 E-Type" – 1:33 # "A-14" ("Rei III") – 3:44 # "A-14 Fast Tempo" – 2:45 # "A-15" ("She said, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."") – 1:56 # "A-15 Rhythm Only" – 1:56 # "A-15 Drums" – 1:54 # "A-15 Slow Tempo" – 2:00 # "A-15 Slow Tempo/Rhythm Only" – 2:00 # "A-15 Slow Tempo/Drums" – 1:58 # "A-16" – 1:35 # "A-16 Rhythm Only" – 1:33 # "A-16 Strings" ("BACKGROUND MUSIC II") – 1:33 Disc 4 # "B-21" ("A Moment When Tension Breaks") – 4:11 # "B-21 Rhythm Only" – 4:11 # "B-21 Guitar and Piano" – 4:11 # "B-21 Fast Tempo" – 3:54 # "B-21 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" – 3:54 # "B-21 Fast Tempo/Guitar and Piano" – 3:51 # "B-22 A-Type" (Howard) – 2:19A truncated version of this piece appears on the soundtrack Neon Genesis Evangelion III. # "B-22 B-Type" (Howard) – 2:35 # "B-22 C-Type" (Howard) – 2:18 # "C-55 A-Type" – 1:49 # "C-55 B-Type" – 1:56 # "C-55 C-Type" – 2:06 # "C-55 D-Type" ("THREE OF ME, ONE OF SOMEONE ELSE") – 2:19 # "C-55 E-Type" – 2:11 # "C-55 F-Type" – 1:46 # "E-12" – 2:19 # "E-12 Rhythm Only" – 2:18 # "E-13" ("THANATOS") – 3:30 # "E-13 Rhythm Only" – 3:27 # "E-14" – 2:31 # "E-14 Rhythm Only" – 2:30 # "E-15" ("MAGMADIVER") – 2:24 # "E-15 Rhythm Only" – 2:09 # "E-15 Fast Tempo" – 1:02 # "E-15 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" – 0:58 # "E-16" ("THE BEAST II") – 2:19 # "E-16 Rhythm Only" – 2:18 # "E-16 Fast Tempo" ("NORMAL BLOOD") – 1:57 # "E-16 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" – 1:54 Disc 5 # "F-3 Take 1" (Johann Sebastian Bach) – 1:32From Bach's "Suiten für Violoncello solo Nr. 1 G-Dur, BWV 1007 1. Vorspier." # "F-3 Take 2" ("CHILDHOOD MEMORIES, SHUT AWAY") (Bach) – 0:37 # "OP-1" (Hidetoshi Satō) – 2:31 # "OP-1 Strings" (Satō) – 2:17 # "OP-1 Strings/Slow Tempo" ("THE HEADY FEELING OF FREEDOM") (Satō) – 1:50 # "OP-2 A-Type" (Satō) – 1:21 # "OP-2 B-Type" (Satō) – 1:48 # "OP-2 C-Type" (Satō) – 1:57 # "OP-2 D-Type" ("Good, or Don't Be.") (Satō) – 1:23 # "ED-1 A-Type" (Howard) – 1:49 # "ED-1 B-Type" (Howard) – 1:56 # "A-4 Different Version" ( ) – 2:11 # "A-4 Zakazaka Version" ( ) – 1:38 # "A-4 Strings Version" – 1:21 # "A-4 Lonely Version" – 1:26 # "A-4 Lonely Version/With Piano" – 1:27 # "A-4 Lonely Version/With Piano/Melody Unison" – 1:27 # "A-4 Violin Solo" ( ) – 1:48 # "A-4 Piano Solo" – 2:09 # "A-4 Piano/Normal Version" – 1:17 # "A-4 Piano/Lonely Version" – 1:22 # "A-4 Piano/Omakase Version" ( ) – 1:27 # "E-13 Short Piece 1" – 2:06 # "E-13 Short Piece 2/With Piano" – 2:05 # "E-13 Short Piece 2/Without Piano" – 2:05 # "E-13 Short Piece/Fast Tempo/With Piano" ( ) – 2:07 # "E-13 Short Piece/Fast Tempo/Without Piano" – 2:07 # "E-13 Rhythm Only/Modified Version" ( ) – 3:29 # "M-2" – 3:03 # "M-3" ( ) – 6:17 # "M-3 Suite" – 0:51 # "M-4" ( ) – 4:58 # "M-4 Chorus Only" ( ) – 4:15 # "M-5" – 3:45 Disc 6 # "M-6 Slow Tempo" – 2:53 # "M-6 Slow Tempo/Without Guitar" – 2:52 # "M-6 Slow Tempo/Rhythm Only" – 2:53 # "M-6 Fast Tempo" – 2:20 # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Without Guitar" – 2:19 # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only (Old Version)" – 2:18 # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" ( ) – 2:19 # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Modified Version" ( ) – 2:21 # "M-7B" ( ) – 2:28This version was included on the soundtrack for Evangelion: Death. # "M-7B Without Woodwinds" – 2:28 # "M-7B New Mix" ( ) – 2:28This version was included on the soundtrack for The End of Evangelion. # "M-8" – 2:26 # "M-8 Chorus Delay" – 2:26 # "M-9" – 6:48 # "M-9 Modified Version" ( ) – 6:52 # "M-10" ("Komm, süsser Tod (Single Version)") (Sagisu/Hideaki Anno/Mike Wyzgowski) – 7:55 # "M-10 Director's Edit Version" ("Komm, süsser Tod (Album Version)") (Sagisu/Anno/Wyzgowski) – 7:45 # "M-11" ("Everything you've ever dreamed") (Sagisu/Wyzgowski) – 6:42Later included as a track on the 2003 soundtrack Refrain of Evangelion. Disc 7 (Bonus Disc) # "Cello Tuning" – 0:26 # "Suiten für Violoncello solo Nr. 1 G-Dur, BWV 1007 1. Vorspier" (Bach) – 0:43 # "DVOŘÁK: Original Complete Version" (Antonín Dvořák) – 0:33From Dvořák's "Cello Concerto in B minor, Op. 104, B. 191 1. Allegro." # "Violin Tuning" – 0:23 # "Partita III für Violine solo E-Dur, BWV 1006 3. Gavotte en Rondeau" (Bach) – 0:22 # "Viola Tuning" – 1:10 # "Tuning Panorama" ( ) – 0:18 # "Kanon D-Dur (Normal)" (Johann Pachelbel) – 5:08 # "Kanon D-Dur (Dual Quintet)" (Pachelbel) – 5:07 # "Kanon D-Dur (Quintet)" (Pachelbel) – 5:01 # "Kanon D-Dur (Quintet/No Harpsichord)" (Pachelbel) – 5:01 # "II. Air (Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068) (Slow Tempo)" (Bach) – 3:57 # "II. Air (Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068)" (Bach) – 3:23 # "Jesus bleibet meine Freude (Herz und Mund und Tat und Leben, BWV 147) (Strings/Fast Tempo)" (Bach) – 3:10 # "Jesus bleibet meine Freude (Herz und Mund und Tat und Leben, BWV 147) (Strings)" (Bach) – 3:47 # "M-10 Without Intro/A-Type" (Sagisu/Anno/Wyzgowski) – 7:05 # "M-10 Without Intro/B-Type" (Sagisu/Anno/Wyzgowski) – 7:04 # "M-13 Take 1 (Unfinished)" – 6:16 # "M-13 Take 2 (Unfinished)" – 6:16 # "M-14 (Unedited)" – 2:16 # "M-14 Second Half (Unedited)" – 0:36 # "M-15 (Unfinished)" – 4:08 # "THANATOS –IF I CAN'T BE YOURS–" (Sagisu/MASH) – 4:51 See also Notes Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion albums Category:Box set albums ja:NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: S2 WORKS